


You Spin my Head Right Round

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 3: single parent, F/F, Kid Fic, Pprpw2018, Rare Pairings, pair:Chacie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Chloe takes her son to the carnival and Stacie literally runs into her





	You Spin my Head Right Round

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week Day 3: single parent(s) pairing:Chacie

Chloe has never been more nervous for the results of a test in her entire life. Her palms are sweaty and her knees are wobbly as she paces up and down the narrow hallway from the living room to the bathroom of the small apartment that up until three weeks ago she shared with her boyfriend Tom. 

Now that they’ve broken up she lives in this tiny place all by herself. One semester left of school before she gets her Masters Degree in political science. One step closer to her dream job of becoming a teacher.

Her head pops up and her stomach lurches as the timer she has set on her phone starts to chime. She takes the two long strides that lead her into the bathroom and the little stick that will determine her future.

Just as she feared the word pregnant pops up in the little window and she sways a little as all the blood drains from her face. 

A month ago she would be excited to get this news. She’s always wanted kids and she’s almost twenty seven, starting a family would be wonderful. 

Now though Tom has run off to shack up with his secretary, blaming Chloe for his inability to keep his dick in his pants, and she has no clue how she’s supposed to raise a baby on her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chloe is standing in a line full of little kids and teenagers and couples of all ages, her legs are sore, and as night approaches there is a chill in the air. She looks down at her three year old son Liam who has cotton candy on his cheeks and his glasses have slipped down his nose again making his blue eyes shine in the spinning lights of the rides surrounding him. His mop of red curls, perfectly matching his mothers, in disarray from the dizzy dragon ride they had just gone on. Chloe picks up the hood of his jacket and places it on his head (the last thing she needs is for the wind to give him an earache) as he wiggles around still trying to eat his sticky treat. 

There’s a light push from someone behind Chloe and she ignores how sticky Liam’s hand is in favor of squeezing him closer to her. The line moves a few steps up and there’s another bump to Chloe’s back, this one harder, causing Liam to jostle and drop his cotton candy in the dirt below.

His mouth drops open in shock and his bottom lips juts out and begins to quiver. Chloe knows the tears are about to start flowing in earnest so she has to work fast to keep them at bay.

She kneels down so she is face to face with her precious little boy and puts her hands on his shoulders. “Hey buddy, it’s okay, we can get you more cotton candy if you want.” Chloe says as she lifts his glasses to swipe at the crocodile tears that are forming in the corners of his eyes. “Do you still want to ride the Ferris wheel or do you want to go get another cotton candy?” 

Liam sucks in a big breath of air his little voice shaking from the effort it is taking him not to have a melt down. “I…*sniff* wanna…*sniff* wide the wide..*sniff sniff* mommy.” He cries and Chloe’s heart breaks at the sound of it.

“Okay little man, let’s ride the ride, then we’ll go get you another treat for being such a big boy.” Chloe says as she kisses his sticky little cheeks and puts his glasses back on his nose. She uses Liam’s shoulders to pull herself back up, wiping the dirt off the knees of her jeans once she’s upright again.

“I is a big boy!” Liam exclaims,as he wipes his face with his sticky hands smearing cotton candy and dirt down his face, garnering the attention of some of the people in line behind them.

“And a cute one too,” Chloe hears from the beautiful brunette who is standing behind them, a rainbow snow cone in each hand.

“Hi, I’m Stacie,” the brunette makes like she’s going to shake Chloe’s hand before she realizes her hands are full. “I happen to have one too many of these,”she says as she looks down at the icy treats in her hands. “I don’t suppose a brave little boy who just had his cotton candy knocked out of his hands by a clumsy lady who feels really bad about it would be interested in one would he mom?” Stacie asks holding out the cone shaped paper as a peace offering.

“We don’t normally take treats from strangers, do we buddy?” Chloe asks Liam, shaking her head at Stacie.

“Nope,” Liam says popping the p at the end. “But that wooks yummy!” He says as his eyes grow rounder and he licks his lips appreciatively.

“I mean I did introduce myself, so maybe if you introduce yourselves we won’t technically be strangers anymore.” Stacie says with a wink at Liam and a sun rivaling smile at Chloe.

Just as Chloe is going to reply the line begins to move again causing Stacie to be pushed, her hands too full to stop the momentum from knocking her into Chloe. 

Red, blue, yellow, and orange sticky syrup covers the front of Chloe’s white shirt as both women just stand there mouths agape staring down at the mess.

Liam can’t help himself and starts to laugh, a full body laugh that has his entire body shaking. Stacie and Chloe can’t help but join in.

“I’m so sorry,” Stacie says to Chloe as she pulls some napkins from the pocket of her jeans, now that her burdens have fallen to the ground and her hands are empty. “Let me at least try to help you get cleaned up.” 

“That’s okay, I don’t think I’m salvageable at this point.” Chloe looks down at her chest again and shrugs. “I don’t think it was meant for us to ride this ride though, I think we’ll just get going.” Chloe says as she grabs Liam’s hand and starts pulling him out of line.

“Mommy, I don’t wanna go.” Liam pouts and stomps his feet.

“Yeah mommy, he’s not ready to leave yet.” Stacie says “please don’t let me ruin his night, I’ll never forgive myself.” 

“Well what am I supposed to do about this?” Chloe asks as she pulls her sticky wet shirt away from her body.

“Let’s go to that bathroom over there and you can take your shirt off and I’ll give you my hoodie.” Stacie says as Chloe gives her a bewildered look. “It’s the least I can do, after all I caused all of this mess to begin with.”

“Oh alright.” Chloe says with a huff wrapping her arms around Liam and leading the three of them toward the bathrooms.

“Yay!” Liam shouts as he realizes they aren’t going home yet and begins to skip walk beside his mom.

Once they make it to the bathroom Stacie unzips her hoodie and passes it over to Chloe.

“I don’t usually give girls my clothes without at least knowing their names first.” Stacie flirts.

“Oh but you do give your clothes away to girls?” Chloe asks as she takes the warm hoodie from Stacie’s outstretched hand and gathers Liam to her side heading into the little gray building.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Stacie yells as the pair of redheads disappear from her sight.

Chloe takes off her ruined shirt and throws it in the trash can before using paper towels to wipe the cold sticky residue off her chest and stomach. Once she feels almost human again she slips her arms in Stacie’s hoodie before zipping it up and basking in its warmness. It smells nice too, like fabric softener and light perfume.

“Do you need to potty before we go back out there buddy?” Chloe asks as she pulls the sleeves of Liam’s hoodie up and washes his sticky hands, using a paper towel to clean his face as he tries to squirm away from her.

“No, not yet.” Liam says as he dances his way towards the door, trying to pull it open by himself but it’s too heavy for him.

Stacie is standing right outside the door staring off at the rides, but turns as she hears the others approaching. 

“All better?” She asks as she takes in the appearance of her freshly cleaned new friends.

“Yes, thank you, I’m Chloe by the way,” Chloe finally relents, reaching her hand out for Stacie to shake. “And this little guy is Liam.” Chloe says looking down at the boy with a smile.

“Hi Liam, do you want to go get a new snack, since I ruined your other one?” Stacie asks holding her hand out for the little boy to shake as well.

“Otay, I want cake!” Liam says as he takes one of Chloe’s hands and one of Stacie’s hands and starts pulling them back in the direction of the carnival.

“He means funnel cake.” Chloe clarifies as she’s happily pulled along by her over enthusiastic son.

“Yum, my favorite.” Stacie says as she pulls up on Liam’s arm,Chloe seeing what she’s doing pulls up on his other arm causing his feet to lift off the ground.

Liam’s eyes get wide and then he bursts into giggles. “Weeeee!” He squeals making the women beside him laugh.

Once the funnel cake is acquired the three of them just walk around taking in all of the sights. Once they get to the area with the games Liam quickly loses interest in the cake.

“Mommy mommy!” he says pulling on the leg of Chloe’s jeans.

“What is it son?” She asks as she looks down into his big blue eyes.

“Can I throw the ball? Pleeeeeaaaassse?” He asks giving his best begging face.

“I guess so,” Chloe says reaching into her pocket for some money. 

“No, don’t worry about it Chloe, I’ve got it.” Stacie says as she puts her hands on Liam’s shoulders and leads them to the booth.

Chloe stands back and watches the two of them throwing balls at the old fashioned milk bottles in hopes of winning a prize. It makes her heart soar watching her son interact so well with someone else.

Once Liam and Stacie come lumbering back with a stuffed panda that is bigger than Liam, Chloe can’t help but laugh. 

“We got you a pwize mommy!” Liam says trying to hold up the bear and himself and not doing a very good job.

“Thank you buddy,” Chloe says giving Liam a kiss on the cheek and taking the bear from him before he hurts himself trying to carry it.

“Hey! Where’s mine, I helped you know?” Stacie grumps as she leans her cheek out for Chloe to kiss too. 

“She’s silly mommy!” Liam giggles walking off towards another adventure.

“She sure is buddy.” Chloe agrees as she leans in and gives Stacie her requested kiss on the cheek and a smile.

The three spend hours just walking around watching people riding rides , listening to the screams and laughter of people playing games and riding rides, taking in the smell of freshly popped popcorn and cotton candy. Stacie carrying the giant teddy bear as Chloe gets dragged from one game to another. And talking. Stacie and Chloe talk about everything, their jobs, their lives, anything they want to know about each other. 

Liam stops to play a few more games, but the later it gets the fussier he gets. Worn out from all the walking and games, finally coming down from his sugar high.

“I guess I better get him home” Chloe says reluctantly as she pulls her tired son up into her arms where he snuggles into her his eyes already beginning to droop closed.

“Let me carry him to your car for you.” Stacie says as she reaches out and shifts Liam’s limo body into her arms exchanging the sleeping boy for the giant bear.

As they walk to the parking lot Chloe wraps her elbow through Stacie’s interlocking their arms.

Once they get to her car Chloe quickly unlocks the doors helping Stacie put Liam in his car seat and buckles him up putting the bear on the seat beside him.

“I had a great time considering you ruined my favorite shirt.” Chloe says with a flirtatious wink and a smile. 

“I had fun too, and I’m glad I ruined your shirt, because now I have to see you again to get my hoodie back.” Stacie says as she reaches out and flicks the zipper that’s up by Chloe’s throat.

“I’d love to see you again, if you let me see your phone I’ll put my number in it, but you aren’t getting this hoodie back.” Chloe says reaching out to take the phone Stacie is holding out to her.

“We’ll see about that.” Stacie says as she leans forward kissing Chloe softly on the cheek, taking her phone back and slipping it back into the pocket of her jeans.

“Text me the next time you’re free and we’ll go to a movie or something.” Chloe says walking around the car and opening the driver door. 

“I will, be safe going home, and tell Liam I can’t wait to see him again.” Stacie says as she gives Chloe a little wave and starts walking back the direction they came. 

Who knew snow cones could be the reason for the possible beginning of something truly special?


End file.
